Talk:Strategist (Operation Snake Eater)
Wait a minute... I thought we had decided that the strategist IS Coldman? 02:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well, he is a'' strategist, being the planner of Operation Snake Eater, but the idea that he is the specific individual that Gene describes in ''Portable Ops hinges on the idea that there was a deliberate setup for the nuclear incident in Tselinoyarsk, an action which Coldman has never been attributed to. Gene's claims of a massive conspiracy stretching back to the Virtuous Mission has not been verified in the series' canon, and while Coldman being Gene's strategist is a widely accepted myth, that isn't really grounds for us deciding it is so. Also, note that the article is neither for or against the idea that the individual is Coldman, and merely exists to highlight the lack of evidence in the canon for his actual identity.--Bluerock (talk) 11:04, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::The closest to a verification that, at the very least, it was a deliberate setup was Volgin's claim that "it won't be Volgin who pulled the trigger, it will be our friend, the American defector Boss" shortly before launching the Davy Crockett (which implied that he was fully aware that both the East and the West's intelligence agencies would blame The Boss instead of Volgin). I know 1960s tech isn't quite as advanced as today, but still, I'm a bit surprised even with that limitation that they would still fall for The Boss being framed by Volgin, especially considering that both sides know Volgin's actions well enough for it to be even more likely for Volgin to launch the nuke instead of The Boss (for one, he's already had a recorded history of being brutal with his enemies based on a call to Zero shortly after encountering the Ocelot Unit the first time in Rassvet during the Virtuous Mission, and since he's anti-Khrushchev, its no surprise that Volgin would go as far as to nuke his fellow countrymen to get rid of Khrushchev). Not to mention even without The Boss, they already had an agent on the field who would verify if it was The Boss or Volgin who truly shot the nuke, and heck, Big Boss's implication in 1974 that the CIA was responsible for writing the debriefing EVA supplied to Snake that came from The Boss (which means they definitely knew The Boss was innocent of that, since the debriefing explicitly mentions that Volgin launched the Davy Crockett, not The Boss). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't recall Volgin actually knowing about the CIA wanting her dead from the start. As Bluerock pointed out, Volgin was manipulated like President Johnson in MGS2. The CIA knew that the psychopath would have no problem nuking his own people and blaming it on The Boss since she had the nukes. Russia would have no way of knowing the truth. And that debriefing you pointed is just Big Boss speculating. -- 19:34, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, though the problem is that Volgin's rationale for even deciding to do something like that would imply that at the very least, he suspected CIA involvement. If he was fully trusting that The Boss was present on her own accord, had no reason to even suspect that The Boss was actually a CIA operative and her defection was faked, why would he tell Ocelot "But it won't be me who pulled the trigger. It would be our friend, the American defector" as if they would automatically assume The Boss was the one who fired the nuke? Heck, the only witness to her defection besides the Cobra Unit and Sokolov, Snake, is dead as far as he is aware, and as far as the world and mission control was aware, The Boss was on a sub in the arctic, not at Tselinoyarsk. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :The Russians would blame her. The Americans had to divulge her defection to them to protect themselves. Volgin is just whipping up tensions by causing the incident in the first place as he wants to end the Cold War and bring about a new World War. Simple as that. --Bluerock (talk) 19:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Skullface Is it possible this is now Skullface? 06:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, this character only ever existed in Portable Ops, if at all. --Bluerock (talk) 07:30, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::He may be Hot Coldman but then again Kojima didn't write Portable Ops so who knows. -- 21:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC)